For example, Patent Document 1 describes a conventional tilting pad journal bearing. A tilting pad journal bearing is a bearing that is used in a rotary machine whose rotary shaft rotates at a high speed and that can inhibit unstable vibrations such as oil whip or oil swirl. The tilting pad journal bearing includes a plurality of pads that rotatably support a rotary shaft. The rotating rotary shaft sweeps a lubricant into a gap between pad bearing surfaces of the pads and the rotary shaft. When the temperature of the pads rises too high, the pads are burnt to be damaged, leading to a fear that the tilting pad journal bearing does not properly function as a bearing.
Patent Document 1 describes a technique for avoiding the increase in the temperature of the pads. In this technique, oil supply grooves are provided on the pad bearing surfaces. The increase in the temperature of the pad bearing surfaces is attempted to be inhibited by a low-temperature lubricant that is supplied from these oil supply grooves.